Fengo
"'''Beyond the next beyond!" ' '''Fengo' was the head chieftain of the wolves in the land known as Beyond the Beyond during the times known as the Long Cold. He was the chieftain of the Clan of Clans, now known as the MacDuncan Clan. He was a very good friend to a Spotted Owl named Grank, who, under his tutelage, became the first collier. He was also the frost wolf that Edme sees in her dreams. He is a gyre soul. Description Even though Faolan might be his reincarnation, Fengo was a black male dire wolf, but he was fast and strong. Family Unknown mate (reincarnated as Edme) Friends *Grank (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Hoole (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Theo (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Phineas (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Dunmore (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) History 'Before the Books' Fengo was chieftain of the MacDuncan Clan, at the time known as the Clan of Clans. He led the wolves from the Always Cold to the Beyond. Fengo appears in all the books in Wolves of the Beyond since Faolan is believed to be his reincarnation 'Lone Wolf' Fengo, although dead, appears on the stone wall of the Cave Before Time. It shows him in a point position of a byrrgis. Fengo was leading the wolves away from a place of ice. Over the years a fierce cold had set into the country from whence the wolves came and each year stole more of warmth. Fengo decided they must leave and led them to where the wolves of the Beyond have lived ever since, the Beyond. When Faolan is observing the wolf packs and clans, one pack in the MacAngus clan is telling the story of Fengo, and why he lived again, during a thunderstorm. The skreeleens we're reading the celidh fyre, the lightning. Guardians of Ga'Hoole 'The First Collier' Fengo presided over the wolves in the fiery Beyond, studied the Volcanoes of the Sacred Ring, and the embers that came shooting out of them. He possessed the ability to read flames. He was aware of the nature of the Ember of Hoole. He first met Grank when he came to visit the Beyond to study the flames. He understood immediately that Grank had come to study fire, that he was a flame reader like himself, and could see the Ember of Hoole that appeared in Fengo's fiery green eyes. From that point on, Fengo taught Grank everything that he knew about fire, from the individual nature of the volcanoes of the Sacred Ring to the properties certain materials exhibited when they came into contact with fire. Under Fengo's tutelage, Grank became the first collier. At times, Fengo noticed Grank becoming distracted by the Ember of Hoole and criticized him because of it. He also informed Grank that it was the owl ember, not the wolf ember like others thought. Fengo recounted the journey he had made with the rest of his kind and how he was lead by a spirit of an owl, a Hoole to be exact, the wolf word for owl. He theorized that it was the spirit of the ancient Hoole, the first owl to exist when all bird species were being distinguished. Later when Grank retrieved the Ember of Hoole, Fengo showed little rejoice in Grank's achievement knowing too well that Grank could not handle being in its presence for long. Fengo even abandoned Grank after attempting to get him unfocused on the ember. Eventually, the arrival of Joss helped Fengo to break Grank out of his stupor. Grank asked Fengo what should be done with the ember but he simply told him to put it back and when he did that he would find himself. ﻿ Personality Fengo, as a teacher, was firm but gentle. He was quick to be annoyed when those around him pursued trivial matters or were ignorant such as when Grank became engrossed with the flames of the ember to the point that he hardly responded to anything else. It was Fengo who broke Grank out of his trance. He may have also had a slight temper, beacuse he tore out Dunleavy's eye. Trivia *Faolan is thought to be a reincarnation of Fengo. According to legend, when Fengo went to die and started to climb the Star Latter to the Cave of Souls, he fell and lived again. There is much evidence. In Watch Wolf, Faolan kept muttering Old Wolf tine smyorfin, which spossedly means "by my marrow", and has sudden knowledge of the owls of Ga'Hoole and the owl world. In Shadow Wolf, he has a dream, as if he is walking in the stars, and it seems familier to him. When he and Edme win the gaddergnaw, the weight of the bone and the ceremony feels as if it happened before. There is no evidence in Lone Wolf. *Fengo is rumored to have died in two different ways: In the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, a hagsfiend is said to have killed Fengo, while in the Wolves of the Beyond series, Fengo is said to have died of old age, fell off of the Star Ladder, and lived again. ﻿ Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Watch Members Category:Chieftains Category:Characters not seen in WotB Category:Someone seen/mentioned in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Ancient Wolves Category:Possibly dead Category:Possibly a Star Wolf Category:someone seen/mentioned in WotB Category:Fengos Category:Watch Members Category:Protagonists Category:Wolves of the Beyond